


Доктор, как хорошо, что Вы появились.(с)

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>штука на флэшмоб по заявке "Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот." и предсказуемо это такамуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор, как хорошо, что Вы появились.(с)

\- Кого вы убили сегодня, Шинске-доно?  
Камуи было ужасно неуютно в голубовато-белом халате, с блокнотом в руках и взглядом напротив.   
\- Знаешь Коджи из семнадцатой? Я выстрелил ему в затылок.  
\- Причина?  
\- Он не подходит для моего нового мира, доктор.   
\- Что вы почувствовали?  
Если бы Камуи носил очки, он непременно бы потянулся их поправить. Руки нужно было чем-то занять. Срочно.   
\- Как всегда – совершенное «ничего».  
Такасуги сидел расслабленно, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись плечами на спинку дивана. Пациенты из знатных семей получали намного больше, чем те, кому не повезло родиться у людей обычных. Например, диван, удобную кровать и ковер. Камуи хотелось бы, что бы в этой палате было окно. Но Такасуги не должен видеть несовершенный мир.  
Камуи в очередной раз обвел кружком пункт номер 36 – пациент не имеет тяги к саморазрушению. Камуи слышит в голове голос сэмпая – «Он выколол себе глаз. Как ты объяснишь это?»  
«У него два глаза», мысленно пожимает плечами Камуи. Сэмпай будет недоволен. Кружок становится слишком ярким, и Камуи это злит.   
\- Доктор. А кто твой врач?  
\- Мой… что?  
\- Врач. Кто лечит тебя, пока ты лечишь меня?  
Такасуги смотрит с интересом, слегка склонив голову к плечу. Камуи сжимает ручку. Толстый пластик и стекло. Перьевая. Не из дешевых. Подарок, но от кого… Камуи не помнит.   
\- Мне не нужен психиатр, Шинске-доно. – Камуи улыбается. Его безграничная злоба выходит за пределы. Понадобятся новые границы. И это тоже злит. – Какой у вас диагноз?  
\- Понятия не имею, доктор. – Такасуги усмехается и с минуту смотрит Камуи в глаза. Прямо и ни разу не моргнув. – А у тебя?  
В руках ломается ручка. Пальцы окрашиваются красным. Боли Камуи не чувствует. Никогда не чувствовал. Красное впитывается в бежевый ковер. Это завораживает.  
В дверь стучат.  
\- У вас все в порядке? – Медсестра выглядит взволнованно. Такасуги едва заметно кивает. Камуи отвечает, что все отлично. Дверь закрывается. Камуи вытаскивает из кармана платок и сжимает им пальцы.  
\- Есть что-то, что вы хотели бы обсудить?  
\- Слишком много. Слишком много посторонних глаз слушает.   
\- Вы хотели бы обсудить ваш мир?  
\- Конечно, доктор. Мой мир будет идеален, когда я покончу с этим. Тебе понравится. В этом мире можно будет убить каждого.  
\- Как Коджи-сана? Его смерть снится вам уже… Который раз?  
\- Видимо, я очень хочу этого. Доктор, делать записи карандашом нельзя. – Такасуги качает головой и смотрит укоряющее. Да какого же…  
\- Ручка…  
\- Вот поэтому мне и интересно, кто тебя лечит.  
\- Обещаете молчать?  
\- Я говорю со стенами, доктор. Они не отвечают, но и не болтают лишнего. Шесть. – Такасуги резко выпрямляется и произносить снова – Шесть раз. Столько раз я убивал Коджи из семнадцатой.  
\- Меня лечит один самодовольный ублюдок, любящий гипноз и дешевые спектакли. – Такасуги смеется, показывая горло. – А еще он мнит себя гуру современной психиатрии, но с его подходом это далеко не так.  
\- Что тебя не устраивает в подходе?  
\- Нельзя поощрять пациентов, Шинске-доно. – Камуи качает головой и снимает халат.   
Такасуги поднимается плавно, подходит слишком близко. Слишком близко к опасному животному, на котором за 24 года уже 63 доказанных убийства.  
\- Завтра поговорим снова, Камуи. Ты стал намного дольше сдерживаться. Я вижу прогресс.  
Камуи привстает и быстрым движением притягивает к себе Такасуги за шею.  
\- А я вижу наш с тобой мир, Шинске. Он прекрасен.   
Камуи оттаскивают, хотя он и не думал причинять Такасуги вреда. Но для работающих тут трусов это слишком сложно.  
\- Я рад, что твое зрение не подводит, Камуи.


End file.
